Project development typically requires generation of documents or lists such as a bill of materials (BOM) and additional information. For example, a project for producing a product may include generation of a BOM, functional requirements of the product, and product specifications.
A BOM, functional requirements, and specifications for a project may be defined using a hierarchical structure. For example, the product may consist of a several main components wherein each main component includes several sub components. Although the hierarchical structure can be effectively used to generate a BOM and other lists, the hierarchical structure does not display information in a manner that is easy to comprehend.